


deep breath

by surviving_witch



Series: what do you see? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_witch/pseuds/surviving_witch
Summary: – Что бы ты без меня делала, – качает головой Камилла.Селина лишь пожимает плечами под коричневой накидкой и берёт химеру под руку, спокойно вышагивая к лесу.Гудман переплетает их пальцы.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: what do you see? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ изначально выложено на книге фанфиков \\\

– Ты редко посещаешь наш ковен.

Голос раздаётся совсем близко, но, когда Гудман поворачивает голову, его обладательница сидит на выложенных из кирпича ступеньках, в десяти шагах от девушки. Крыша над ней скрывает всё тело ночной ведьмы в тени, а сама она ритмично гладит трехцветную кошку от головы до хвоста.

Камилла хмыкает, поднимаясь с мокрой от ночной расы травы. Ведьма щурится, смотря на полуденное солнце. Её свободные штаны развеваются при ходьбе, а заправленная в них рубаха спадает с плеч, подставляя светилу исписанную шрамами спину. Девушка вальяжно, с присущей ей плавною поступью, подходит к входной лестнице, присаживаясь на одну ступеньку ниже хозяйки дома. Она на это лишь улыбается бледными губами.

Кошка обнюхивает её, всё ещё сидя на руках хозяйки, а потом спрыгивает с них и длинными прыжками уходит в сторону леса.

– Были проблемы, – отвечает на брошенную фразу Камилла, откидывая голову назад, – Да и я, официально, не часть вашего ковена, Селина.

Названная закатывает небесно-голубые глаза с чёрными глазными яблоками.

Иногда Гудман казалось, что они могли бы стать прекрасной заменой всему ночному небу после облачного дня. Такие же всепоглощающие, будто бездонные, которые на контрасте с яркой радужкой выглядит ещё более тёмными. Камилла думает, что если и умрёт, то она хочет, чтоб это было последним что она увидит. Потому что в этих глазах бесконечность.

– О чём задумалась? – Лина снимает широкополую шляпу с головы, пока перемещается на одну ступеньку ниже.

Химера промаргивается, переводит взгляд на небольшую поляну перед этим домом. Кто бы что не говорил, а Селина Морель была образцовой ведьмой: жила на отшибе мира, развела небольшой сад за домом, исправно вела гримуары, посещала шабаши для поддержки отношений с другими ведьмами, помогала заплутавшим в лесу людям и животным, разбиралась в травах и не проявляла подвластную ей тёмную магию в полной мере. Многие другие ведьмы, с которыми была знакома Гудман, говорили: «Селина поддерживает многие стереотипы, однако если доверить ей свою жизнь - она не подведёт».

И Камилла была с ними солидарна.

– Ни о чём, о чем стоило бы думать твоей перегруженной голове.

Из всего перечисленного сама девушка лишь изредка посещала шабаши и, ещё реже, делала короткие записки в гримуар. Она была странницей, а не ведьмой по своей сути, из-за смешения кровей. Вольная и желающая встречного ветра в волосах часть души, доставшаяся ей от отца-оборотня, не давала ей задерживаться на одном месте, о чём иногда просила её ведьмовская сущность. У неё не было точного места жительства, единственное когда-либо принадлежавшее ей – сгорело в огне разожжённого от рук разбушевавшихся горожан вместе с её семьёй. Камилла была под покровительством ведьмака горных ведьм на севере, но она покинула их после того, как смогла держать меч прямо. Девушка знает – ей никогда не откажут в временном жилье там. _Как и здесь._

Невысокий одноэтажный дом Селины был выложен из кирпича и камня, а крыша и полы из елового дерева. Однако в нём никогда не было холодно. Окна были со ставнями наружу, а внутри дома их часто прикрывали шторы. Сам дом состоял из небольшой комнаты-кухни, туалетной комнаты ещё меньших габаритов, двух спален и такой же небольшой гостевой. В пристройке в двух шагах от заднего входа была ванная и камин с котлом внутри, в котором можно было погреть воду. Лина не держала у себя привычку скрывать свою сущность, поэтому книги и свитки на латыни и многих других языках лежали в гостиной в шкафах, на столе и даже иногда открытые и развернутые на диване. Во всем доме пахло пало санто и сушеными травами, подвешенными пучками под потолком.

От дома чувствовалось спокойствие. Спокойствие, которого в обычной жизни Камиллы Гудман не было. В её жизни был лишь металлический привкус крови, звонкий перестук мечей и кинжалов друг от друга, ослепляющий свет разводимого ею костра в неизвестной чаще и преследующий её запах смерти. Она хоронила своих друзей, неприятелей и простых незнакомцев. Она выживала там, где люди дрались за каждый сантиметр земли.

Она просила пристанище у крестьян, а на утро помогала им с полевыми работами или с чудовищами, покушающимися на мелкий рогатый скот. Обычно это были чупакабры, просто пытающиеся выжить в одиночку, и которых девушка просто отгоняла в ближайшее более крупное поселение, где это существо могло найти себе стаю. Гудман оправдывала свою фамилию в глазах сельских жителей. Для них она была просто сильной странствующей девушкой, которая за пару серебряных или комнаты на ночь может помочь им.

– Вовсе она не перегружена, прекрати, – шипя ответила ночная ведьма, отвлекая химеру от размышлений и поднимаясь со ступенек, отряхивая юбку в пол сзади от грязи. – Говорит та, которая вчера пыталась одновременно приготовить куриный суп и выучить состав зелья. – Улыбаясь во все зубы отвечает Гудман и встаёт вслед за девушкой, поднимая её шляпу с крыльца и отряхивая её.

– Ты чуть не добавила в суп волосы банши.

– Это было совершенно случайно и незапланированно, – Морель слегка щурится, когда на её голову опускается шляпа, – Тем более ты остановила меня от этой роковой ошибки.

– Что бы ты без меня делала, – качает головой Камилла и завязывает ленту на волосах туже, чтобы хвост из порядком отросших волос не развязался.

Селина лишь пожимает плечами, что ранее были покрыты коричневой накидкой и берёт химеру под руку, спокойно вышагивая к лесу.

Как бы Морель не любила свободную и открытую одежду, в светлое время суток ей приходилось или выпивать настойку для сна, или натягивать на своё тело полностью закрытую одежду. Сейчас был второй случай и Гудман было искренне жаль ведьму. Длинные перчатки до локтя, платье, закрывающее плечи и руки до локтя, юбка платья, которая идёт до щиколоток, а на ногах длинные сапоги. Короткая накидка была скинута на крыльце, но обычно закрывала шею. Широкополая шляпа создавала удачную тень на лицо.

В таком облачении, если смотреть на них со стороны, то Лину можно было принять за минимум графиню, а химеру – за увязавшейся за ней крестьянкой.

– Тебе не жарко? – спросила в большей степени из приличия Гудман, ступая по мелким камням и веткам голыми ногами, а руками убирая с пути ветки, давая спутнице пройти вперёд.

– Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу все эти слои одежды, – недовольно кинула назад девушка, входя в тень под кронами деревьев, – Иногда просто спрашиваю себя почему именно мне досталась вся эта морока с солнечными ожогами.

– Не одной тебе, – напоминая о других ночных ведьмах отозвалась Камилла, равняясь с Селиной, – У тебя есть точная цель в лесу или ты просто решила прогуляться?

Ответом для Гудман была тишина и спокойное дыхание Лины слева, что напоминало о том, что она все ещё здесь. Девушки ступали осторожно, огибая территории нимф или других лесных духов и, по приближающемуся с каждым шагом запахом морского бриза полукровка поняла – ведьму тянуло к заливу.

Каждая ведьма со временем осознаёт, какой путь ей стоит выбрать и какая стихия будет с ней в ладах. Например, для матери Камиллы это была светлая магия и стихия земли. Морель же была тёмной ведьмой со стихией воды, что делало их с полу-обротницей полными противоположностями. Гудман была светлой ведьмой с магией огня, и она считала это не смешной шуткой от Судьбы. Когда твоя семья _сгорела_ , предрасположенность к _огненной_ магии по-другому не назовёшь.

Когда нос защекотало от мелких прилетевших с ветром песчинок, девушка невольно чихнула. Ведьма перед ней мерно вышагивала к воде, подходя к ней с излучаемым безумным спокойствием и умиротворением. Камилла решила не рисковать и упала на песок у самого края леса. Она любила воду. Не так, как Селина. Та любила водную стихию, как вторую мать, как своё место силы. Гудман любила её за непредсказуемость и неизведанность. Никто не знал какие существа обитают на глубине, а что происходит далеко за горизонтом – загадка, на которую хочется узнать ответ. Эта стихия была тем, за чем приятно наблюдать со стороны.

Тёмная подняла руку, плавно выводя на водной глади руну ансуз кончиками пальцев в перчатках. Вода будто тянулась к ней, плясала под её рукой. Закончив призрачный рисунок, Лина резко раскрыла ладонь, что начала мягко переливаться голубым светом через перчатку, над водной гладью, и та будто начала выплевывать ей что-то. Через пару минут девушка сжала ладонь и залив успокоился. Вернулся штиль и только слабый ветер дул с той стороны бесконечной водной глади. – Что, засмотрелась?

Камилла не заметила, как ведьма подошла к ней и глазами просила протянуть ей руку. Девушка это и сделала. На мозолистую ладонь упало несколько ракушек, переливающиеся в лучах заходящего солнца жемчужины и маленькие кости.

– В моём платье нет карманов, – объяснила свою выходку Морель и направилась в лес. Гудман поднялась с песка и поспешила за ней, отправив находки в карманы штанов.

– Почему ты вывела руну ожидания?

– Потому что за пару дней до этого я приходила и просила дать мне несколько ингредиентов для лечебного зелья, которые торговцы продают по завышенным ценам, – увидев непонимание на шрамированом лице, Селина добавила: – Я о _жемчужинах._ Часто продают даже не настоящий жемчуг, поэтому пришлось просить о такой мелочи чтоб не опростоволосится и не потерять золотые. Я ожидала и вода дала мне ингредиенты, теперь я должна использовать их правильно, иначе руны будут недовольны этим отношением.

Полукровка кивнула, шагая рядом с говорящей девушкой. Наступали сумерки, и Лина наконец раскрывалась полностью, чувствуя прилив сил как моральных, что тратила на бессмысленный разговор по пути к дому, так и физических, потому что передвигаться она стала быстрее, входя в свой привычный торопливый ритм.

Камилла взяла Селину за руку и переплела их пальцы, что бы девушка не шла слишком быстро, держалась рядом. Проснулась не только тёмная ведьма, но и многие лесные жители.

Морель не возражала и лишь сжала тёплую ладонь сильнее.


End file.
